


My Kind’s Your Kind

by aqualined (inabstract)



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabstract/pseuds/aqualined
Summary: Vicky makes a not-at-all extensive twenty-step plan to get Amira to ask her to the dance, which is in less than three weeks.There may or may not be spreadsheets involved.





	My Kind’s Your Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



> I couldn't quite manage to pair up all four playable characters (there were just too many fun options and sadly not enough time), so Red and Blue it is! I had tons of fun replaying the game over and over as part of the writing process and I really hope you enjoy. :D Happy holidays!
> 
> Title from Yeah Yeah Yeahs.

_...Would that kill you? Like, if I actually opened your heart?_

\--

Vicky doesn’t get what the big deal about Monster Prom is. Sure, maybe it’s their first official one, but seeing as the majority of the student body is undead or just plain immortal...well, it seems a bit much to put so much at stake (ha!) for what may be one out of infinite possibilities.

I mean, she’s obviously brushed up on the topic—marathoning classic teen romcoms with Amira, Brian, and Oz definitely counts—but it all feels underwhelming. Plus, the Teen Wolf quiz on who to actually go to prom with was inconclusive at best.

No matter, Vicky’s not going to wait around, pining over certain intense fiery types—she’s gonna get proactive and take the Minotaur by the horns...uh, so to speak. (Who could forget the whole labyrinth debacle over summer break? Miranda still can't handle yarn directly without the help of about a half-dozen serfs.)

\--

As she is wont to do, Vicky makes a not-at-all extensive twenty-step plan to get Amira to ask her to the dance, which is in less than three weeks. There may or may not be spreadsheets involved. And color-coding.

Oh...this means Vicky needs a fancy dress, doesn’t it?

She adds three more steps to the plan.

\--

“Not sure why you asked me to come with,” Brian grumbles from under layers of tulle, chiffon, and sequins.

Vicky rolls her eyes. “Who else is strong enough to lug all these dresses around?” She pauses, thinking of Scott’s brawny enthusiasm. “ _Without_ getting slobber or food all over them, that is,” she amends. 

“Fair point, I'll allow it.” Brian sighs heavily, adjusting the stack of dresses in his arms.

Vicky rifles through a rack of satin dresses in varying shades of blue. “Which one do you think goes best with...” she starts slowly, trying to gauge Brian's reaction. “...red and black?”

“Huh.” Brian stares at her blankly. “Did you and Amira—?” He adjusts his hold on the dresses and waves a hand in a way that Vicky deciphers as _finally get your shit together_.

“I'm working on it,” Vicky sighs. “And being ambitious with the matching color schemes, I guess.” She holds up a long velvet gown and a shorter dress with a puffy skirt. “So what do we think: formal or flirty?”

Brian groans.

\--

“Got you some juice.” Amira nudges her lunch tray over towards Vicky and gestures to the metal cup next to her serving of mystery meat. “And by juice, I mean battery acid. Extra acid.”

Vicky makes grabby hands. “Ooh, my fave.”

As Vicky sips on her beverage, Amira reaches in her dress and pulls out a small Taser (where was she even keeping that?). “May have stumbled upon this in the lost and found if you need a little jolt or two.” She gives Vicky a suggestive look, waggling her eyebrows.

Vicky's torn between swooning at how romantic that sounds and running to the bathroom to cool down because wow does Amira wielding electricity really do it for her.

So naturally, Vicky does both.

She also accepts Amira's offer because who'd say no to a jumpstart? It's way better than any energy drink and possibly even coke.

\--

Not a lot of people know about the **(name redacted for _your_ safety)** book club that meets every week after third period.

Oz and Liam couldn't care less about encouraging their nerd reputations, but Vera is adamant her involvement is kept on the down-low...though she may have phrased it a _bit_ more threateningly. Vera’s vague interest in reading is definitely overshadowed by her expertise in poison and sharp objects.

This week’s selection is apparently one of Liam’s favorites and Vicky can absolutely see why. She’s so caught up in her reading that she nearly collides with the Shopkeeper, who’s been casually leaning against the wall next to the janitor’s closet. Her book goes flying from her hands.

“Whoa there, stranger.” The Shopkeeper steadies Vicky and catches the well-worn copy of _Carmilla_ nimbly with her tail before it hits the ground. “Gotta keep your eyes on the prize,” she says sagely as she hands the book back to Vicky.

Vicky tilts her head to the side. “I’m not quite sure what you mean by that, but thank you.”

She spots Amira’s fiery form down the hall and moves to wave at her, maybe a little too enthusiastically, if the Shopkeeper’s muffled scoff is anything to go by. Vicky's never been happier about her _unique_ genetics because she's pretty sure she'd be bright red from embarrassment.

“Do you actually need anything or...?” The Shopkeeper taps her boot impatiently against the floor. “Time’s money, honey.”

“Hey, so uh...” Vicky tampers down her blush and turns back to the Shopkeeper with a determined look. “How much is a makeover gonna cost me?”

The Shopkeeper simply grins, fangs glinting.

\--

The Shopkeeper...or rather, Valerie (boy, that’s gonna take some getting used to) is actually super cool once you get to know her. Also, she has amazing taste and the ability to acquire pretty much any and everything...which is not at all suspicious. Oh well, it's not really Vicky's problem.

The next day, Vicky’s ready to implement the next phase of her plan. She's a little nervous, wearing an obscenely tight (for her standards, at least) and short denim skirt and a super low-cut top in a deep blue that goes great with her skin. (She does have a brand to maintain, after all.) It cost way more than she'd like to admit (and not just in cash—damn Valerie's negotiation skills), but Vicky can't deny the results.

Polly whistles in appreciation and asks her where she went shopping, while Scott actually walks into a wall, he's drooling so hard. (Though there’s also a solid chance that he was distracted by whatever the cafeteria’s serving.) Vera doesn't say anything, but her patented glare seems the slightest bit approving so Vicky will count that as a win.

Things are actually going pretty great—Vicky's never garnered so much attention for her... _physical_ attributes. It's more her intellect that wows everyone, which is also awesome in itself, but sometimes it gets a tad too predictable. What good are honors and Valedictorian and all that jazz when half the student body is capable of bribing, hacking, or burning their way to the top?

What Vicky did not at all account for is Amira’s reaction.

She looks somewhat confused before bursting into laughter, flames shooting out of her nostrils. “What the fuck are you even wearing, Blue?”

Vicky's torn between feeling pleased at hearing Amira's nickname for her and offended at the reaction to her new outfit.

“There's nothing wrong with a little experimentation,” Vicky huffs, vaguely offended, but still committed to crossing her arms in a way that she knows works wonders for her boobs. Amira’s gaze definitely lingers (score!), though Vicky can feel the bolts in her neck tighten in frustration despite herself. “They say that you should dress for success or whatever,” she adds lamely.

Amira shakes her head, flames swaying side to side. “I'll never get why you feel you need to try so hard.” The bell rings and Amira checks her phone. “Looks like it’s time to school some nerds at dodgeball. Catch you later,” she throws Vicky a salute, smoke curling around her fingers.

Well, that was a total bust.

Vicky slumps against her locker, trying to memorize the enticing scent of Amira (spicy yet sweet) that lingers in the air far after the smoke dissipates. She ignores the judgey looks the Coven gives her. Don't they have some world-saving to do? Let a girl mope in peace.

\--

Vicky skids to a halt, when she spots Valerie by the bathrooms. “Oh good, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Where’s the fire?” Valerie sticks her nose in the air, taking a cautious sniff. “Was Damien trying to sneak a hellhound in again?”

Vicky shakes her head, vaguely panicked. “It's not working. Amira totally thought I looked ridiculous today.” She sighs heavily. “She'll never ask me to prom at this rate.”

Valerie holds up a paw. “First of all, you look hot as shit.” She raises an eyebrow. “Secondly, have you considered asking _her_ to prom?”

“Oh, duh.” Vicky smacks a hand to her forehead. “Why didn't I think of that?” She pauses. “What do you have that's super flammable, but like pretty?”

**_Forty-five minutes later_ **

“You got me a flaming corsage?” Amira practically coos (but like, y’know, _aggressively_ ) in admiration at the fiery object in Vicky's hand. “That's fucking rad.”

Vicky clears her throat awkwardly. “Technically, it's a crystalized baby dragon heart that I doused in kerosene and strung some braided leather through.”

“Dude, you made this?” Amira grins as she thoroughly examines the corsage. “Wicked.”

“Mostly.” Vicky rubs the back of her neck, bolts tingling at the compliment. “I mean, I got most of the materials from Valerie, but…”

“That's so fucking hot. I love how smart you are.” Amira holds her right wrist out. “Well, don't just stand there, help me put it on.”

Vicky blushes as she wraps the leather cording around Amira's wrist securely. “Sweet.”

“I got you something too.” Amira reaches down into her cleavage (giving Vicky an _amazing_ view of the goods) and pulls out something metallic and shiny. “I saw you eyeing this in weaponsmithing class the other day, so I kinda liberated it from Coach’s desk,” she says casually before holding out an incredibly powerful-looking medallion (if the glowy purple aura is anything to go by) on a solid gold chain. “Can I put it on you?”

Vicky nods wordlessly, moving her hair from her neck. Amira easily clasps the chain around Vicky’s neck, brushing some stray hair away and leaning close enough for Vicky to feel the literal heat coming from Amira’s breath against her skin. Vicky shivers. She's pretty sure she'd have goosebumps if her biology worked that way. Vicky’s not entirely certain if it’s due to some long-forgotten curse on the medallion or Amira, but she’s leaning towards the latter. 

Amira smirks as she traces her finger along Vicky's collarbone. “So Blue, wanna do me the honor of accompanying me to Monster Prom?”

Vicky can't hold back the squeal of excitement. “Abso-fucking-lutely!” She turns and practically jumps into Amira's arms before planting a huge kiss on her lips. When Vicky pulls back, she's a little breathless and her lips tingle pleasantly. “I can't believe you beat me to it.”

“I've kinda been trying to woo you all semester,” Amira shrugs. “For someone so smart, you're a little slow on the uptake.”

“Am not!” Vicky makes a face. “I was so gonna—”

Amira cuts her off with a kiss, which Vicky happily returns and then some. Which escalates into some (mild) groping and a detention slip for “lewd conduct” that maybe mysteriously bursts into flames.

(Polly yells at them to get a room, but follows up by asking if she can get in on the action. ...They'll consider it.)

It's totally electric—this is gonna be the best first dance ever.

**Author's Note:**

> The opening quote is by Polly, courtesy of the [official Monster Prom site](http://monsterprom.pizza/).


End file.
